


By Your Side

by Urineun_Keunakeun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bedwetting, Caring Shownu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Ageplay?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Precious Kihyun, Probably a Bit (or a lot) OOC, Protective Shownu, Shownu/Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urineun_Keunakeun/pseuds/Urineun_Keunakeun
Summary: Kihyun has been having accidents, and Hyunwoo is there to take care of him through it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first work, so I'm not too sure how this works? I will try, though!

“Kihyunnie, this is the third time in a row that this happens. I’m sorry, but we can’t just ignore it. We have to tell manager.”

Kihyun looked down, cheeks burning as he blushed. He knew Hyunwoo was right, of course he knew, but that didn’t stop him from getting embarrassed.

He had been waking up to a wet bed for longer than 3 days. Not much longer, but a few days more, at least. He just hadn’t told anyone, too mortified about his predicament to say or do anything other than hide the problem. But after a while hiding became harder and harder as he became tired and used to it, and one morning he woke up to find Hyungwon looking at him with an eyebrow raised and slightly judging eyes.

In the younger’s defence, Hyungwon hadn’t told anyone other than the leader. He had said something like ‘well, now this is unexpected’, before chuckling and offering Kihyun a hand. The older had taken it, cheeks and neck all red, and gotten up. Hyungwon had then let go of him and called for Hyunwoo. As the leader entered the room, frowning, Kihyun had buried his face in his hands, refusing to move until the leader physically forced him to put his hands down.

Hyunwoo had been sweet about it. He had made sure no one saw Kihyun as the boy went to the bathroom to take off his clothes and shower and had cleaned the boy’s bed while Kihyun showered. It embarrassed the singer, to think of his hyung doing that for him, but part of him was glad that he didn’t have to deal with it.

But now Hyunwoo was frowning as he cleaned Kihyun’s bed for the third time in three days, and Kihyun knew he didn’t have a choice.

 

Their manager laughed. It made Kihyun blush and want to cry and hide, but he stayed still, tense as he tried to hold his tears back. Hyunwoo’s hand around his waist did help a lot.

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect this. I mean, I signed up to work for adults, I wasn’t expecting to deal with bedwetting. Kihyunnie, aren’t you too old to be wetting the bed? Should I make an appointment with a paediatrician?”

Kihyun’s jaw tightened and he felt Hyunwoo’s hand grip his hip tightly. He looked at the leader to see him glaring at the manager.

“A normal doctor will do, hyung.”

The honorific was almost spat, and for a second Kihyun thought they might get into trouble, but their manager only smirked.

“Alright. Then I’ll put it in both of your schedules, so you can go with him, Hyunwoo.”

Kihyun whined.

“I can go on my own, hyung.”

He said, pleadingly. This would be embarrassing enough on his own. The manager looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“You can go alone… to check your bedwetting problem?” He asked. Kihyun blushed and looked down, hating how teasing the man sounded. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So, tomorrow afternoon. I’ll tell you the time later.”

And saying that, he left. Hyunwoo turned to Kihyun, who was looking at the ground.

“Ki, there’s nothing wrong with this, ok? Just ignore the manager.”

Kihyun shook his head.

“I-I’m 23, I-I shouldn’t…”

He couldn’t finish as he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He sobbed and Hyunwoo pulled him close.

“Please don’t cry, I don’t know how to deal with people crying.”

Said the leader, making Kihyun chuckle. He felt Hyunwoo smile against his head and smiled a bit too. As long as Hyunwoo was with him, things weren’t so bad.

 

Kihyun hated to admit it, but he was glad their manager had forced Hyunwoo to accompany him. He wouldn’t say it out loud, of course, because Hyunwoo would probably be freaked out. But has was glad for the boy’s heat besides him. And he was even more glad when the secretary called his name and Hyunwoo helped him stand up and walk, because Kihyun’s legs were shaking too much.

The doctor was kind. He didn’t laugh at Kihyun and smiled reassuringly at him throughout the entire exam. However, as he sat down to give the verdict, Kihyun felt like crying.

“Well, Kihyun-ssi, it seems like you have a problem of stress wetting. Which means that when you’re too stressed you end up wetting the bed. The problem with this is that it can’t be solved with pills or with putting an alarm for the middle of the night for you to wake up to use the bathroom. You could wake up three times a night and still wake up to a wet bed.” Kihyun bit his bottom lip, embarrassed and scared about where this was headed. “The bright side is that once you solve the source of stress the bedwetting will immediately stop. But while you’re still stressed out, the only solution would be to wear diapers to bed.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened and he could feel the blush on his cheeks and neck. Diapers. He had to wear diapers. He couldn’t believe it. He saw Hyunwoo say something, but the buzz on his ears was too loud, making him unable to hear anything. Then the doctor took a diaper package from a cupboard by his side and handed it to Hyunwoo. Kihyun could feel the tears in his eyes.

Hyunwoo got up and helped Kihyun up, and they both bowed to the doctor, and Hyunwoo probably thanked him, but Kihyun still couldn’t process what was happening. They were already on the parking place, waiting for their manager to pick him up, when Kihyun finally came out of his daze. Only to start crying so hard he thought he would die. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and he let go of his things to hold Kihyun, who didn’t even notice he was falling.

“Ki. Ki, please stop crying, you’ll make yourself sick. Please. C’mon, hey, there’s no reason to cry, Ki, everything will be ok. Shh, it’s ok, don’t cry.”

He tried talking to the boy, but when it became obvious that it wasn’t working he breathed in deeply and took a chance, lifting Kihyun up. He held the boy against his chest, like he would do to a toddler, and he was only half surprised when Kihyun’s legs came to wrap around his waist. He walked from around for a while, all the while shushing the crying boy, and slowly Kihyun started to calm down. Hyunwoo sighed, relieved.

When their manager arrived, Kihyun had fallen asleep, still on Hyunwoo’s arms. The leader was torn between waking him up and letting him sleep when the manager stopped by their side and smirked.

“Well, besides being a bed-wetter he’s also a thumb-sucker. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

And only then Hyunwoo noticed that Kihyun was, indeed, sucking on his thumb. He sighed and decided against waking the boy up. Kihyun was already fragile enough without listening to their manager’s stupid comments. He glared at the man, who smirked at him, and then got into the car, readjusting Kihyun on his lap. As the car started driving and the manager could no longer see them, Hyunwoo smiled. Kihyun looked precious.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ki. Ki, wake up.”

Kihyun slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. After a few blinks the face in his sight started to get clearer, until he noticed it was Hyunwoo who was looking down at him. He hummed, too comfortable to move, and saw the leader smile softly.

“Kihyunnie, I know you’re comfortable, but the others will come home soon, and I don’t think you want them to…”

He gestured towards Kihyun, and then the younger noticed two things. One, the bed under him was wet, and two, he had his thumb in his mouth, something that only happened when he was really sad, scared or stressed. As soon as he noticed this he took his thumb out, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, to stop himself from crying.

“I-I’m sorry.”

He stuttered. He didn’t even know why he was apologizing.

“Don’t apologize, it’s ok. I just thought you wouldn’t want the others to know. C’mon, I’ll clean your bed while you shower.”

Kihyun sighed and got up, cringing at how his pants stuck to his legs. Too tired to think straight, he took off his clothes right there, not caring that Hyunwoo was in the room, and moved to the bathroom to shower. He forced himself not to think about what the doctor had prescribed.

When he went back to his room, his bed was made and there was a change of clothes for him. He gladly dressed himself, sighing happily when he noticed they were Hyunwoo’s clothes. He smiled. The shirt was big on him, leaving him with sweater paws, and the pants were soft and comfortable. He sighed, sitting down on his bed, too tired to brush his own hair. And then he noticed his teddy bear on the bed. He gasped and reached for it, hugging it close to his chest. It had been missing since two days earlier.

“Mr Fur, where were you? I looked for you everywhere!”

Kihyun felt a bit embarrassed about talking to his teddy bear, but he was alone, so he let himself do that. What he didn’t notice was Hyunwoo watching him. The older boy smiled fondly.

“I put him on the wash.”

Kihyun jumped up and blushed as he noticed Hyunwoo by the door. The ‘it got wet when you wet the bed’ went unsaid, for which Kihyun was glad, but right now the embarrassment was bigger.

“I-I…”

Started Kihyun, not knowing what he was going to say. Hyunwoo only smiled and sat next to the younger singer. He retrieved the teddy from the floor, where it’d fallen when Kihyun startled, and gave it to the boy. Then he grabbed Kihyun’s brush and proceeded to brush the younger’s hair. Kihyun sighed. As embarrassed as he felt, it was good to have someone to take care of him like that. He soon relaxed, hugging his teddy bear to his chest.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me, Kihyunnie. I won’t ever make fun of you. I promise. Ok?”

Kihyun nodded and felt Hyunwoo press a kiss to his head.

“It’s just… it’s all so childish. I mean I was sucking on my thumb earlier. How ridiculous is that?”

He asked, rhetorically. But Hyunwoo answered.

“Not at all. It was quite cute, actually. Some people might tell you that it’s ridiculous or childish, but all of us have our coping mechanisms, and yours happens to be thumb-sucking. Nothing wrong with that.” Kihyun bit his lip, still not convinced. Hyunwoo wondered if Changkyun would be too mad at him if… “Let me tell you a secret. Did you know that Kkukkungie sucks on his thumb every night?”

Kihyun’s eyes widened and he turned to Hyunwoo, ignoring the fact that the older was still brushing his hair.

“For real, hyung?”

He asked. Hyunwoo nodded.

“You can ask him tonight. Just not in front of the others. And be prepared to explain why you know about this.”

Kihyun thought for a second, then nodded. He turned his back to Hyunwoo again and the older continued to brush his hair.

 

Kihyun was almost asleep when Hyunwoo shook him.

“Ki, I know you’re tired, but if you want to sleep right now you have to put on your diaper.”

Said the older, softly. Kihyun blushed and got up, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself.

“I’ll stay awake.” He mumbled. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something when the dorm’s door opened and they heard the others coming in. Hyunwoo sighed as Kihyun immediately tensed, slipping back on the mask he wore in front of almost everyone. “I’ll go make dinner.”

He said, and left Hyunwoo behind. The leader sighed. He wished Kihyun would let himself be taken care of the way he could see the boy wanted.

 

Kihyun was watching a movie, in theory. In reality, there was a movie on TV and Kihyun was on the couch, more asleep than awake, not paying a single ounce of attention to the puke-inducing love scene on the screen in front of him.

Hyunwoo was observing him, wondering when the boy would admit that he had to go to bed, when he noticed Kihyun’s eyes close fully, the boy’s head falling against the sofa. At that moment he gave up on subtlety and walked towards the boy, picking Kihyun up and ignoring Hyungwon’s knowing look.

He took the younger boy to his room, putting Kihyun on his bed and shaking him.

“Ki. Ki, wake up, you can’t sleep like that.”

Kihyun slowly opened his eyes, blinking at Hyunwoo and sitting up. He looked around and frowned.

“How did I get here, hyung?”

He asked, yawning, eyes barely open.

“I carried you, you fell asleep on the couch.”

Kihyun frowned, but nodded.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Hyunwoo bit his lip.

“You have to put on your diaper, Ki. C’mon.”

This woke the boy up slightly more. Kihyun opened his eyes and eyed the leader.

“Hyung I don’t want tooo.”

He whined. Hyunwoo sighed.

“I know you don’t, but you have to.”

Kihyun pouted, but sighed. He extended his hand. Hyunwoo held back a smile at the boy’s adorableness. He reached under the bed and took out the diaper package, opening it and retrieving a diaper that he handed to Kihyun. The boy took it and looked at it, tilting his head. Then his cheeks went red and he looked at Hyunwoo.

“Hyung… can you help me?”

Hyunwoo hadn’t been expecting it, so he blinked twice, before smiling.

“Of course, baby boy. Lie down for me.”

Kihyun did as he was told, grabbing his teddy bear and hiding his face in it.

Hyunwoo tried to do it as fast as he could, and soon Kihyun was lying in bed wearing only Hyunwoo’s shirt and a diaper, teddy bear hugged to his chest, and the sight was honestly adorable.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Muttered the boy, already half asleep. Hyunwoo smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

He was about to give the boy a goodnight kiss, when Kihyun opened his eyes.

“Changkyunnie! I didn’t talk to him! Call him for me, hyung?”

Hyunwoo bit his lip. He didn’t think it was a good idea. Kihyun was more asleep than he was awake, and he would probably be embarrassed about this in the morning. And he tried explaining that, but Kihyun whined and begged, until the leader gave up. He covered Kihyun, so the embarrassment would be smaller, and called Changkyun.

The boy entered the room, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Ki wanted to talk to you.”

Explained the leader. Changkyun headed towards Kihyun’s bed and kneeled besides it.

“Hey, hyung. You called me?”

Asked the maknae.

“Hum.” Hummed Kihyun. “Changkyunnie, you suck on your thumb?”

At that Changkyun froze and turned to Hyunwoo, blushing. The leader shouldn’t be surprised at the fact that Changkyun didn’t look mad at him, just embarrassed and vulnerable. The boy had always been one of the most kind and fragile among them.

“H-how does he now that?” Changkyun asked. Hyunwoo motioned towards Kihyun. “Kihyunie hyung, how do you know that?”

He asked, sounding so small that Hyunwoo wanted to bundle him up and care for him, just like he wanted to do with Kihyun.

“Hyung told me. Cuz I was doing it. And he said I wasn’t the only one who did it.”

At that Changkyun visibly relaxed and Hyunwoo sighed in relief.

“Oh. So you suck on your thumb too?”

Kihyun nodded, eyes closed.

“Only when I’m stressed, though. Kkukkungie always does it?”

Hyunwoo could see Changkyun’s red ears from where he was.

“Yeah. I wish I only did it because of stress.”

He said, seeming sad. Kihyun opened his eyes and looked at the maknae.

“But Kkukkungie only does that. Kihyunie wets the bed too.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened at the way Kihyun talked about himself in third person. For a second he was scared that Changkyun would laugh or something like that. Then he remembered it was Changkyun. The boy tilted his head.

“It’s ok, Kihyunie hyung. There’s no problem with that. All of us have our quirks.”

Hyunwoo wanted to squish Changkyun. And Kihyun.

The youngest gave a soft smile, then closed his eyes. Changkyun ran a hand through the boy’s hair, then got up. He stopped next to Hyunwoo and smiled.

“He looks adorable, hyung. So I forgive you.”

Hyunwoo sighed.

“I’m sorry about that, he was panicking.”

Changkyun nodded.

“It’s ok, hyung. And… about him wetting the bed, is it true?”

Hyunwoo nodded.

“We went to the doctor, today. Apparently it’s a stress thing, so it’ll pass soon. Of course, it’ll happen every time he’s stressed, but it’s not permanent.”

Changkyun nodded.

“He must be feeling really bad about it.” Hyunwoo could only sigh again. “But I know you can help him through this, hyung. So don’t worry. I’m going to bed now, good night.”

Hyunwoo couldn’t stop himself from pulling the boy closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead, bidding him goodnight. Changkyun’s cute giggle and sweet smile told him that it was more than ok.


End file.
